With the increase of the use of human subjects in sponsored research, there is a growing need for institutions to assure that subjects are used ethically and provided the appropriate protections for their well-being. To better accomplish this, Princeton is eager to take advantage of resources afforded by this RFA in order to develop and implement two new human subjects tracking modules that will integrate with our current data management activities for proposals and awards. To compliment these efforts, we will be expanding our current training and education activities for graduate and undergraduate students to assure each understands and applies the appropriate methods and protections for their subjects. Training will be accomplished through the use of hands-on workshops, conveying the history of human subjects research and assigning exercises wherein students will study such topics as informed consent, stress, and deception.